mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Бэбс Сид/Галерея
. Третий сезон Плохое яблоко Babs Seed behind the smoke S3E4.png Bab's first appearance S3E4.png Apple Bloom meets Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC jumping S3E04.png Babs 'Thanks, I'm happy to' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle -This is gonna be the best week- S3E4.png Babs 'Sure hope it's gonna be' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Seriously, we are gonna have a blast' S3E04.png Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'And we've got a really big surprise' S3E04.png Scootaloo about to close Babs' eyes S3E04.png Babs looking outside S3E04.png Babs looking outside S3E04 2.png Babs' iris enlarges S3E04.png Babs covers her flank S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'and you seem like the perfect candidate' S3E04.png Scootaloo walking towards Babs Seed S3E04.png Scootaloo 'since you don't have a cutie mark'n'all' S3E04.png Babs 'Oh, yeah' S3E04.png Babs Seed looking S3E04.png Babs Seed not too impressed S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'excuse us for a moment' S3E04.png Babs 'Sure' S3E04.png CMC looks at Babs S3E04.png CMC looking suspiciously S3E04.png CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png Babs entering barn S3E4.png Babs forced smile S3E4.png Diamond Tiara appears S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing CMC S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S3E4.png Babs Seed listening to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E4.png Babs Seed pupil shrink S3E4.png Babs Seed embarrassed of blank flank S3E4.png Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara S3E04.png Babs Seed malicious grin S3E4.png Babs Seed deed done S3E4.png Apple Bloom cornered S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo remembers what Babs said S3E04.png Babs Seed slams the door S3E4.png Babs leaping towards CMC's table S3E04.png Babs Seed slams the table S3E4.png Babs Seed spins the table of milkshakes S3E4.png Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png CMC looking out the door S3E4.png Babs Seed about to spit out seeds S3E4.png CMC are scared of getting pelted by seeds S3E4.png CMC running from Babs S3E4.png CMC running away from Babs Seed S3E4.png Babs Seed and CMC S03E04.png Babs smirking in the corner S3E04.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png Close-up to Babs Seed's eye S3E4.png Seed sprouting out of Babs Seed's eye S3E4.png Babs Seed appears in the film S03E04.png Babs Seed ruining movie for CMC S3E4.png Babs coming out of the movie screen S3E04.png Babs Seed drinks out of a movie character S3E4.png Babs Seed about to blow book dust S3E4.png Babs Seed blows book dust at the CMC's faces while Scootaloo sings S3E4.png Babs in wolf costume scaring the CMC S3E04.png Babs Seed attacks while Sweetie Belle sings S3E4.png Babs Seed drawing mustaches S3E4.png CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png Babs Seed about to jump on a puddle S3E4.png Babs Seed jumps on a puddle S3E4.png Babs Seed about to shake an apple tree S3E4.png Babs Seed shaking an apple tree S3E4.png CMC notices Babs on the clubhouse S3E04.png Babs pointing at the CMC S3E04.png Babs Seed listening to Scootaloo shout at her S3E04.png Babs 'Well, it was yours' S3E04.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'Bump, bump' S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'sugar-lump, rump!' S3E04.png Babs Seed concealing flank S3E4.png Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png Babs sleeping S3E04.png Apple Bloom trying to sleep on hay S3E04.png Apple Bloom walking quietly S3E04.png Apple Bloom stops S3E04.png Babs Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E04.png Babs Seed & crew whoa! S3E4.png Scootaloo wink S3E4.png Scootaloo had your chance S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png The CMC chasing the float S3E04.png Babs driving the float S3E04.png Babs sees some problems S3E04.png Babs cannot control the float S3E04.png Babs trying to control the float S3E04.png The float falling off the cliff S3E04.png Scootaloo pushing Babs off from the float S3E04.png Babs falling out from the float S3E04.png Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Babs -You saved me!- S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'About that' S3E04.png Babs 'You pushed me out just when the float' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'we were the reason it was headed into the lake' S3E04.png Babs shocked S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'we were tryin' to get you back for bein' a big bully' S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Guess what we're tryin' to say is' S3E04.png CMC apologizes to Babs S3E04.png Babs blows her hair S3E04.png Babs apologizes to the CMC S3E04.png Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle -That's what I kept on saying!- S3E4.png Babs wants to start over S3E04.png Babs and CMC are now friends S3E04.png Sweetie Belle formally welcoming Babs Seed S03E04.png Babs blushing S3E04.png Scootaloo congratulating Babs Seed S3E04.png Babs Seed is now a CMC S3E4.png Babs Seed as the newest addition to the CMC S3E4.png Babs about to depart S3E04.png Babs angry S3E04.png Babs smiling S3E04.png Babs threatens to tell on Diamond and Silver S3E4.png Babs Seed means it S3E4.png Babs smiling closeup S3E04.png Babs CMC high hoof S3E04.png CMC waving Babs goodbye S3E04.png Слёт семьи Эппл Babs blowing her mane S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed meets again S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs reunite S03E08.png Apple Bloom 'I know it hasn't been that long' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs 'It felt like forever!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom walking with Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I can't wait to hear all about it!' S3E08.png Babs 'Okay. So first day' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs hears Applejack S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sees Applejack S3E08.png Babs 'gonna miss out on spendin' time' S3E08.png Babs 'Forget about it!' S3E08.png Babs blowing her mane 2 S3E08.png Babs Seed smiling S03E08.png Babs Seed, Applejack, and Apple Bloom S3E8.png Applejack pushing Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs looking unhappy S3E08.png Babs, Apple Bloom and other fillies on the starting line S3E08.png Babs 'Whoa, is that the finish line' S3E08.png Applejack 'where you go on to the next leg of the race' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'There's more-' S3E08.png Applejack 'Much more' S3E08.png Applejack walking past Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed looking worried S3E08.png Applejack starts the race S03E08.png Applejack points at her right S3E08.png Applejack last pony standing wins S03E08.png Apple Bloom, Babs and fillies staring S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E08.png Applejack with a flag S3E08.png Applejack 'go!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs seven-legged race S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sweating S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs looking S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs frustrated S03E08.png The fillies running around trees S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom running around a tree S3E8.png Apple Bloom 'Great!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Ugh...' S3E08.png Babs 'You alright' S3E08.png Babs sees Apple Bloom fall S3E08.png Babs sees Apple Bloom on the ground S3E08.png Babs sigh S3E08.png Paper plates spinning on heads S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Babs balancing plates S3E08.png Babs 'Yeah. Two' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Do they wanna be Crusaders' S3E08.png Babs 'Totally!' S3E08.png Babs balancing the plate S3E08.png Babs Seed I can't feel my tongue S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sticking their tongues out S3E08.png Finally S3E8.png Apple Bloom 'wants this to be like a super-awesome reunion' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'but that was ridiculous!' S3E08.png Babs 'we'd never get a minute to just hang out!' S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom hearing Applejack S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom looking up S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I haven't had any time with Babs!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'We were so busy with that obstacle course' S3E08.png Applejack 'There'll be plenty of time' S3E08.png Babs Seed looks real worried S3E8.png Apple family approach the cart S3E8.png Apple family sitting in the cart S3E8.png Applejack always had S3E8.png Applejack gives instructions S3E08.png Applejack perfect shot S3E8.png Apples have fun S3E08.png Apple family having a rocky ride S3E8.png Apple family cart speeds down the road S3E8.png Rainbow of fruit bats 1 S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs wowza S03E08.png Ponies impressed S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png Bailing Out 3 S3E08.png Bailing Out 4 S3E08.png Babs and Apple family looking at Applejack S3E8.png Applejack really S3E8.png Apple family agreeing with Granny Smith S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheer up Applejack S03E08.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Babs and Apple Bloom S3E08.png Got a new partner S3E08.png Babs Seed eye error while cleaning wood S3E8.png Applejack singing --workin' together thankfully-- S3E8.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Babs smiling S03E08.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png Apple Bloom -I can't wait- S3E8.png Babs looks forward to the next reunion S3E8.png Apple Bloom -I mean obviously- S3E8.png Apple Bloom sad about Babs leaving S3E8.png Babs cheers up Apple Bloom S3E8.png Babs hugging Apple Bloom S3E08.png Applejack and Granny Smith watching Apple Bloom and Babs Seed S3E8.png Photo album 1 (Apple Bloom leaping) S3E8.png Photo album 3 (dancing ponies) S3E8.png Photo album 4 (AB and Babs with helmets) S3E8.png Пятый сезон Блум и тень Granny Smith -eeyup!- S5E4.png Big Mac -just 'Bloom' has a nice ring to it- S5E4.png Сделано в Манхэттене Manehattan cabbie screeching to a halt S5E16.png Elderly mare -I'm trotting here!- S5E16.png Седьмой сезон Вечный жеребёнок Cutie Mark Crusaders pleased with themselves S7E6.png Sweetie Belle polishes Chipcutter's picture S7E6.png Sweetie Belle looking at her cutie mark S7E6.png Sweetie Belle -three puppy paw prints- S7E6.png Scootaloo -when is she swinging by-- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle walks toward clubhouse door S7E6.png Apple Bloom -will be back to bein' besties!- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle -you have the CMC guarantee!- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle -what are you doing here-- S7E6.png Rarity scoffing playfully S7E6.png Rarity -it's a treehouse!- S7E6.png Rarity -that would be tres gauche!- S7E6.png Rarity explores the CMCs' clubhouse S7E6.png Rarity looking at left side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Rarity looking at right side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Знаки отличия и игры Fruit and milk bottle positioned on a crate S7E21.png Kettle Corn reveals her painting of a circle S7E21.png IDW комиксы IDW Group vs Shadow.png Comic issue 21 cover B.png Comic issue 21 credits page.jpg Comic issue 21 page 1.jpg Comic issue 21 page 3.jpg Comic issue 21 page 5.jpg Comic issue 22 cover B.jpg Comic issue 22 credits page.jpg Comic issue 22 page 1.jpg Comic issue 22 page 4.jpg Comic issue 22 page 5.jpg MLP- Micro Series 6 Cover A.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 cover A textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 13 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 13 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 13 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 page 2.jpg Товары с персонажем FiM Collection Apple Bloom & Sweetie Babs Small Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Apple Bloom & Sweetie Babs Small Story Pack packaging.jpg Friendship is Magic Collection - Story Packs with accessories.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship is Magic Collection display.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 3 DVD back.png Apple Family Portrait art print WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Разное One Bad Apple sticker.png MLP mobile game ver. 1.9.0 Facebook.jpg MLP mobile game ver. 1.9.0 loading screen.jpg Sweet Apple Acres Gameloft mobile game characters wordsearch hint.png MLP mobile game Babs Seed promo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg MLP Facebook Explore Equestria Manehattan 2016-02-20 image.png en:Babs Seed/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Искатели знаков отличия